SWTCW - Slavery
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Ahsoka had been on a Mission and got lost. Anakin search for her, but he give more and more up, howlonger the search is. As he couldn't feel her through the force anymore he lose the hope to find her alive. By searching for his Padawan he has to confront his past. (Maybe Anisoka)
1. Chapter 1

**Ahsoka's POV**

I looked around and noticed that every move hurt badly. I couldn't remeber completly what happend, all I know was that the base exploded … than was everything black.

I felt like I had to vomit. I wasn't in the Temple that's for sure. If so, would my master be here or Rex. None of them were here. I just hope Rex is okay after that explosion.

It smelled after blood. Here was nobody else. Only me. Immediatly I looked over my body for wounds. I noticed than that I wasn't wearing my normal outift. I was wearing the slave-outfit with the crown on my montrails, which I had weared on Zygerria.

I swallowed by this thought. I was wearing a _slave-outfit_. Yet I noticed that my wrist were hurting as well. I looked down at them. Red rings were on them. From handcuffs? I couldn't tell.

I was laying on a big bed. Much bigger than mine in the temple. A big window let the sunshine into the room. It seemed to be a castle or something like that. Everywhere were gold or silver. Even my crown was out gold. That's why it is so heavy …

I signed and stood up. I walked over to the mirrow and looked at the reflection in it. I had some burn marks all over my skin. A bigger one on my left arm. I guess it was the arm I had hold in front of me to protect myself.

I walked over to the window and opended it. Warm wind threw in my face and I closed my eyes and breathed it in. Clear, warm air. Long time since I had breath it. The air on coruscant … Well it isn't so good.

I turned around and winced as someone opened the door. It was a woman. Maybe twenty years old. A human with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing something around her neck, but I couldn't tell what it is.

„Please follow me."

I swallowed and did as she said. We walked down different corridors until we reached a big hall. The woman brought me to other girls in my age. They all had these outfits on.

We all stand in front of a thron. Thron? I was confused. What is this place? Who brought me here and why? A Twi'lek beside me looked at me and whispered the words.

„I'm Ellen. Who are you?"  
„Ahsoka T-"

I shouldn't tell her my whole name. Is better for her and me not to tell it.

„We will work together."  
„Work?"  
„Yes, this here -"

She was cut of as a man threw the door open and walked to the thron. It was a human man. Maybe twenty seven. He sat down on it and looked at us. His green eyes stared at me. The other girls noticed it as well.

Now looked everyone at me. I swallowed, but I continued staring back at that man. He laughed and signed. The woman who had brought me here walked up to him and gave him a watter buttle.

He just laughed and clapsed the woman at her ass and she … she just walked away. If he had done that by me … He should wish he never had done it.

„Welcome Ladies. I found you all near to death and saved you. Now you are going to do the same for me."

This guy was strange. I could tell he was lying. He had been the one who had attacked the base, who had kidnapped me. I chocked almost on my own breath as he said these four words I had always been afraid of.

„You're now my _slaves._"

**Anakin's POV**

I opened my eyes. I could still hear the male voice in my head.

„_You're now my slaves."_

I shook my heas and sighed. I had more important things to do as thinking over that guy. Ahsoka was now missing for a week. I was now for a week at the place where she had been seen the last time.

R2 was scanning the area the whole day. The sun was setting and I began to become tired. I looked over to Rex who stand beside me.

„We should return to Coruscant, sir."  
„You're right. Prepare the trups, Rex. I'll come after you."

Rex nodded and went with the other clones to the gunships. R2 rolled to my side and beeped. He hadn't found anything. Who had attacked this base? Who had kidnapped her, if she is kidnapped?

Rex was right. I – We should return. I went with R2 to the last gunship and we flew back to the cruser. I got lost in my mind as I walked to the bridge. I could still feel her force-signature. That was a good sign.

That means she was alive. And it was strong, that means she wasn't injured or hurt. I saw that the Admiral and Rex talked, but I didn't listen to them.

I stared at the holocam which had been filmed the attack and ten mintues after that. There must be a sign of her. Just a little one, but there was nothing. I sighed heavily as I watched the video the fifth time.

„Sir, we watched the video now more than one time. There is nothing."  
„I hate to admit it, Rex, but I think you're right."

Rex looked with wide eyes at me. I was also irritated about my words. I shook my head. No. I won't admit that I just had said in diffirent words, that I give her up. I will _never_ give her up. _Never_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was pushed into a room with other girls. One helped me up. I was surprised as I looked in her face. She seemed familiar. She went with me to a freee place and we sat down.  
She was so … patinet. What I definatly_ not _was. I sighed and laif my head in my hands.

„What's wrong?"  
„What's wrong?! I'm captured in this palace and has to service that man! That's wrong!"  
„Shh … Not so loud."  
„Than what?"

The girl looked worried. I looked confused at her. She winced as someone graped me on my arm. I turned around and faced the girl.

„You are new, aren't you?"  
„Yes, you're welcome as well."  
„Do you think your funny?"  
„When you ask this ..."

The girl graped me at my neck and pressed me against the wall. She tried to choke me, I won't let her. I lift my legs against the wall and graped her by her shoulders and pushed her on the ground with the help of my legs.

She looked surprised and I let her go. I have no time for this. She stood up and wanted to punsh me, but I graped her wrist.

„You don't want to do that, barbie."

The girl looked angry at me and I let go of her wrist. She walked back with her girls. I sat down again. The girl who had helped me looked at my neck. It was slightly red.

„Who are you?"  
„I? I am Ashila Tano."

I chocked almost on my own breath. Now I realized why I had know her. Why she seemed so familiar. But I wasn't happy to see her, or was I happy to see her? I couldn't tell.

„And you?"  
„You know me. You were with her as she left me in the forest."

I looked away. I guess she realized who I was. She remembered me. She and my mother had brought me to the forest and had left me there as they noticed that I could use the force. Luckely that someone from the monastery had found me.

„Ahsoka?"

I didn't answered. She embraced me, but I pushed her away. I stood up and walked to free corner. I rolled my eyes as she looked over to me.

„Why are you running away from me?"  
„Running away? You supported to left me in the forest. I was four!"  
„Please calm down, sister."

I graped her by her shoulders and pressed her against the wall.  
„Don't you _ever_ call me that again. We aren't _sisters_. Thanks to _you_ were not."  
I let go off her and saw the anger in her face.

Suddenly the door opened and a personal guard of that man stand in the door. He pointed on my and Ashila.

„You two come with me."  
„What if we don't?"  
„Shut up Ahsoka."  
„Don't tell me what I have to do. You lost my respect for 13 years."

The gurad graped my arm and pusched me out of the room. I glared at him, but stopped as I saw how … scared Ashila was. Maybe was there a reason not to be so … snippy as normaly. Won't be easy.

We walked to the thron. The man stood up and walked down to us. He walked around Ashila and lifted her chin up as she looked to the ground.

„Don't look so sad, my dear."

**Ahsila's POV**

He looked in my eyes. I had tried once to fight him, but I had been weak. Now is Ahsoka here and do the same as I did. I am just afraid he will do the same by her.

He smiled and went over to her. He touched her shoulder and she walked back and glared at him.  
„Don't dear touch me."

He laughed. She was going to far.  
„You have no chice my dear. You are my now. You will do what I want."  
„I belong to nobody. I do what I want."  
„No you won't. If you do nothing – Not fighting and other stuff – The life can be perfect for you."  
„You should know me better."  
„I do, Jedi. I do."

He laughed and walked back to his thron. Wait a second. Did he said Jedi? I looked at Ahsoka, who still looked angry at the man.

„How did you brought me here? Where are my lightsabers? What did you do with Rex?"

Lightsabers? Rex? Who was that? Her measter, or what?

„Your Captain is still by the base and I don't have your so called lightsabers. And .. Whatever. Guard?"  
„Yes, sir?"  
„The electric collar for her please."

I hold my breath. I had a electric collar. And I hated that thing. The gruard walked to Ahsoka. Ahsoka saw the collar and it seemed like she was ready. Ready for what?

Suddenly she jumped behind the gurad who had stand behind her. She laid her arm around his neck and hold him there. The guard was shot from another one. She threw the guard aside and graped the weapon of the other gruard with the froce, I guess, and threw it away.

The man walked down from his thron. He walked towards Ahsoka. They fight against each other. And I. I just stadn their and stared at my former sister. He brought her out of her balance and used his teaser.

She collapsed to he ground. Unconscious. The guards graped her arms and brought her back to the room. I followed them. They threw her into the room. I ran to her side and turned her around and laid her head on my legs.

„See girls? Not even A Jedi can break out here! So don't even try! You're mine."  
He laughed and whispered.  
„Forever"

Than he left. I looked down at my sister. How had she get to the temple. She had been four. I sighed and decided to wait until she wakes up. I looked at the electric collar at her neck. I hope she will doing fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahsoka's POV**

I waked up and say the _pretty … _face of my sister. I immediatly stood up and pushed her away. Oh man. It won't be easy to escape this place, but I have to. I have to return.

I saw Ashila sitting there staring at me.  
"What is it?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked around ignoring the views of the other girls. There must be a way to get of here. My master said _'A Jedi is always patient.' _Maybe that was my way to get out. To _serve_ that man to promise I'm a good … _slave_.

I sighed and sat down beside my so called _sister_. She trembered. She was the complete opposite of me. I was fearless, or I even tried to be, but she … She was the fear itself.

The door opened. Two guards stood in it. Two girls stood up, tears in their eyes. I looked back to the guards and saw a Key-card at their belt as well as a comlinc. That would be my chance to get out of here.

I have to find a way to get near enough to them, to get the comlinc, or the Key-card. The guards went with the girls away and the door closed. Was the door actually locked?

I stood up and walked over to the door. I pressed the button and … nothing happens. I have to earn the trust of the man and his guards. Time to play my rule. I hope I play it here better as on Zygerria.

Suddenly the door opened and the man stood in it.  
"It seem like I need two serve girls."

He looked at me than at the others. He pointed on Ashila and the guards walked to her and graped her arms, she tried to fight, but failed. The man pointed at a litte maybe 6 Year old girl. The guards walked to her.

I walked in their way and protected the little girl.  
"Take me and let her here."

The man laughed about my selflessness, but I didn't care. I'd rather suffer for this girl who has her life in front of her as to see her suffering. The guards wanted to grap my arms, but I didn't let them.

"I can walk myself."

I snapped. The man laughed again. Do I amuse him? I walked behind the man to the big room where the thron was. Ashila was behind me and I couldn't get near to the guards. Damn.

Ashila and I had to stand beside the thron. The man eat all the delicious things the galaxy had. I felt the water in my mouth as I saw him eating. He hold an apple to me, I wanted to grap it, but he hold the apple to his mouth and bit in it.

I looked grimly at him, but tried to calm down myself. I have to earn their trust, as long as they don't do anything I don't want.

"You, " he pointed on me. "Go and get water."  
"I have a name."  
"_Slaves_ don't have names. You will call me _Sir_ or _Master_. Now get the water."  
"Yes."

He cleard his throat and I spit the word in his mouth.  
"Yes, _master._"

A guard leaded me to the kitchen. In the whole kitchen where womans, maybe twenteyfive, to thirty. They all looked at me. The guard pushed me into the kitchen and closed the door behind me.

I walked over to the table with the water. I winced slightly as someone talked to me.  
"You're new, aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Who are you?"  
"Ahsoka"

And I said my again not my full name. I mean the man know who I am and had his reason's to keep me here. I quickly took the plate with the water and knocked on the door. The guard opened the door and let me out.

He walked with me back to the thron. The man took the glass of water and drank it. I looked over to Ashila. She was wearing something around her neck. Than I realized what it was. An electric collar. I just wonder why I haven't such a _nice_ thing.

Whatever. I was just glad that I don't have it. Suddenly the man stood up and walked to the door. Someone was coming. I felt great Darkniss behind the door. My eyes went wide as I saw who it was.

"Ah, Count Dooku, my old friend. Nice to see you."  
"Spare me your unnecessery hooey. I'm here for the Padawan."  
"Over here."

I looked grimly at Dooku who looked at me. He sighed and looked back at the man.  
"Made she problems?"  
"No, but I'm sure she will."  
"What do you do then?"  
"I gave her the JJS."

Dooku raised an eyebrow and looked back at me. I can't tell you how much I _hate_ this guy. HE walked over to me and lifted my chin with his hand up. I steped back to get out of his grip.

_'Crazy old man …'_ I thought.

He laughed. It seemed like he had heard my thought. I should try harder to keep them safe. Dooku walked over to my sister. She trembered. Dooku looked over to me. I gasped as he suddenly activated his lightsaber into Ashilas stomach.

I let the plate fall and ran over to her as she collaped to the ground. I knelt down beside her and laid her head on my lap and tried to calm her as her breathing became faster 'cause of panic. She graped my hand and laid something in it.

She tried to say something, but she brought out no sound. A tear rolled down my cheek as her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. I pulled my sister in my arms. We had never been the best sisters, but she was –_ had been – _the last one of my family.

"You're such a monster Dooku!"  
"Well, I'll be more one if you don't do what he say. You follow his orders or he kills a slave by everytime you don't hear at him. Is that understood?"

I sighed. I never thought I would say this, but I have to save the slaves.  
"It is understood …"


End file.
